The purpose of this project is to assess the effects of acupuncture on the perceptual processes associated with experimental dental pain in man. Two specific studies have been completed in which a dental dolorimeter was used to electrically stimulate tooth pulp, and the methodology of Sensory Decision Theory was employed for data analysis. This procedure has yielded measures of 1) sensitivity to painful stimulation, and 2) response bias, or willingness to identify stimulation as painful. Results indicate that acupuncture at Hoku, distal to the oral cavity, can significantly reduce sensitivity to pain and that willingness to report pain is also decreased with treatment. Transcutaneous electrical stimulation at Hoku had the same effect, but treatment of a nonspecific point on the hands had no effect on either measure. In another study, acupuncture in the face dramatically reduced sensitivity to dental pain, and only minimal changes in response bias were evident. We have also developed and constructed a portable model of the dental dolorimeter which will permit testing of human subjects outside the laboratory context, e.g., in the dental clinic. Future experiments will examine the effects of transcutaneous electrical stimulation at acupuncture points and at nonspecific points on induced dental pain, the effects of positive and negative suggestion on the analgesic efficacy of acupuncture, and the results of acupunctural ear stimulation on sensitivity to pain. A study will also be carried out to compare acupunctures effects on dental and radiant heat pain.